Attempts have been made to understand and to predict the structures of the hypervariable or complementarity determining segments of the variable regions of light and heavy chains of immunoglobulins. We have also predicted the possible three dimensional structures of a cyclic polypeptide antibiotic, alamethicin. Future studies will attempt to predict the structures of calcitonins and neurotoxins where many homologous sequences are available.